


SUCKER

by yiketangjing



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketangjing/pseuds/yiketangjing





	SUCKER

租的这套房子厨房面积并不大，王嘉尔刚洗完厨具被段宜恩从后面抱住的时候胯骨磕在了大理石的台面边沿，他穿着宽松的短袖短裤，段宜恩一只手搂着他的肩膀扯掉了他的睡裤，没等他叫停手指就径直探进了他体内，搂着他肩膀的手向下覆在了他胸口揉捏，段宜恩的前戏做得一向不甚精细，等着他一圈软肉放松下来就彻底没了耐心。

他从后面进入他，动作很缓慢却一点都不曾后退，就那样不容拒绝地缓慢顶开了他的穴口，一下一下重重地撞他早已经溃不成军的感官，他总是顶得很用力，像某种惩罚，也像某种发泄，王嘉尔张大嘴巴喘气，却在下一秒就发现自己嘴巴里溢出来的只会是带着婉转音调的呻吟，段宜恩伸手扯下王嘉尔掩在嘴巴上的手，手指划过王嘉尔大腿内侧那层薄薄的皮肤，“叫出来，没事。”

王嘉尔跟着他七八年，两个人做过的次数不说一千也有八百，可这人在床上还总是一副放不开的样子，段宜恩某些时候会觉得扫兴，这会儿倒是心情好一些，耐心地哄着让王嘉尔叫给他听，他插入得很深，即使是这样身下的人还是咬着嘴巴把呻吟都堵在了口腔里，段宜恩加快了速度，穴口的液体随着性器的进进出出发出一阵水声。

王嘉尔浑身都泛了红，手肘撑在厨房台子上，低着头额头抵着手背，压抑着的闷哼随着段宜恩动作加快带上了哭腔，段宜恩抽出来掐着腰把人放在了台子上，“腿张开。”

他身子靠在冰凉的墙砖上，两只手紧紧抓着台子边沿张开了腿，段宜恩笑着把他扯近了些，拉着他的手腕放在了自己脖子上，两只手把他大腿扳开了些低头看着自己一点点进入王嘉尔的身体，王嘉尔趴在他肩上哼唧，段宜恩侧过头和他接吻，偶尔退开些就能听着呻吟声从王嘉尔嘴里溢出来。

大理石的台面上被两个人的体液弄湿的一大块，王嘉尔两条胳膊紧紧搂着段宜恩的脖子被抱起来了些，段宜恩对着他小穴内突出的那一块撞，两个人的吻也被顶撞得支离破碎，王嘉尔在一个长吻后彻底缴械投降，仰着头再无遮掩地叫了起来。

段宜恩抓着他的腰配合着往下沉，王嘉尔身上脱了力差点从段宜恩身上掉了下来，“宜……啊啊……太深了……要坏了啊……”

“舒服吗？”段宜恩空了一只手出来安慰他已经往外渗精液的性器，指甲故意划过那层薄薄的皮肤就感觉着王嘉尔浑身都瞬间绷紧，“老公操得你舒服吗？”

换做别人约莫早都喊他老公求饶了，说不定还会主动收紧小穴好让他能更舒服点，偏偏王嘉尔要他问上好几次才含含糊糊地讲了一声舒服，段宜恩低头啃噬他胸口的皮肤，在王嘉尔高潮的瞬间把精液全部射进了他身体里。


End file.
